


Not Another Teen Fic

by Batmaam



Category: Corydia - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Derek, Cheerleader Lydia, Cora is 5’10, Corny Jokes Galore, Derek is like 6’1, F/F, First time writing sex scenes, Goof Cora, Gotta love Height Differences, I don’t know how to make tags, I don’t know what I’m doing but I hope it’s good, Insecure!Cora, Insecure!Stiles, Lacrosse Player Cora Hale, Lacrosse Player Derek Hale, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is 5’0, M/M, Omega Lydia, Omega Stiles, Smol Lydia, Smol stiles, Stiles is like 5’2, They’ll either make you hard or soft, Yes Stiles Wears a Skirt, bare with me, cheerleader stiles, sweetheart derek, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaam/pseuds/Batmaam
Summary: Cheerleader Stiles and Lydia (who are both on their heats) + Their Two Jock Alpha’s = one hot mess of a fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are all 18   
> Cora has a pixie cut  
> Stiles has long hair

“C’mon bro we’re going to be late to practice. You know Coach will have our necks if both co-captains are late to this practice man.” Cora said worriedly. “Take it easy sis we’re just a couple of feet away from the field, if you really want to get there that fast I could go over the speed limit and loose control over the car. You wouldn’t like that huh?” Derek replied, like a true smart-ass. Cora rolled her cocoa brown eyes. “Yeah I thought so.”

After a very loud and spit flying yell from coach about being late, Derek and Cora made their way to the lacrosse field for practice. They had to help train all of newbies. It was busy work but they loved being on that field. “The Hale Siblings score a win for Beacon Hills again” “The Unstoppable Duo” “The Dynamic Hales” were a few of the nicknames given to them. They seemed like every average American teenager but things are not what they seem. Underneath all of that skin and bone holds the hearts of Alpha werewolves. Yeah you heard me right. Werewolves. 

“ALRIGHT YOU SUCKERS, PRACTICE IS OVER WITH, GO HOME, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES ANYMORE, ESPECIALLY YOU GREENBERG DON’T EVEN MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH ME!! ITS LIKE YOU’RE INTENTIONALLY STARING INTO THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL, AND I DON’T LIKE IT! “ 

 

While walking back to the Camaro, a sweet smell hits Derek and Cora’s nose. Their senses go wild at the two distinct smells. One scent smells like vanilla with just a hint of honey. The other smells like strawberries with a pinch of mint in it. 

Their Omegas.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright everyone that was a great practice today, loved the enthusiasm!” the strawberry blonde says. “Thanks Lyds, have a good night to you and Stiles girlie!” one of the cheerleaders responded. “Argh,” the mole cover beauty whimpered. “Sti, bro, are you okay?” Through unclenched eyes Stiles responded, “Its my heat again. The cramping and the longing is killing me. I’m just glad cheer practice is over now or I’d be dripping my slick everywhere by now.” “Are you okay enough to drive or do you want me to do it?”, Lydia questioned. “I’ll try to suck it up, remember you’re on your heat too.” , Stiles replied. As they began to walk off, Stiles’ phone chimed.

 

*incoming text from Derek* 

Hey baby, how’d you’re cheer practice go today? 

*Stiles replied*

It was fine, same as usual you know :/ but I’m really missing my big strong alpha right now. I need cuddle time. Needy I know, I’m pathetic.

 

Stiles’ breath kinda hitched at that last message, he promised Derek not to start thinking that way but sometimes his mind just wants to be a jerk to him. Especially during his heat.

A tap on his shoulder sent a shiver down his spine but when he turned around, he jumped into the arms of the man who anchors him down. You’d think Derek would’ve broke Stiles from the hug he gave him but Derek knows how to control his strength around Stiles, being so careful not to hurt his omega from his werewolf strength. “You mean the world to me you know, you’re my precious Stiles. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. You’re the farthest thing away from pathetic in my eyes my love.” , Derek says cupping Stiles’ chin with his thumb and knuckle. “You’re too sweet for me, even sugar would be jealous of you.”, Stiles stated. The two share a passionate kiss. Stiles stands on his tippy toes trying to reach the alpha’s lips. Derek thinks it’s the most adorable thing in the world. 

“How about I take you home babe,” Derek suggested. “Why that’ll be just swell Big Daddy, “ Stiles said batting his eyelashes while faking a southern belle accent. Derek almost tripped on air from that remark, not only does Stiles have a sweet side, he’s also mischievous just to see Derek’s whistle laugh. Yes you heard me, if Derek laughed hard enough it’ll sound like a whistle. Stiles thinks it’s the funniest shit ever. 

As Stiles and Derek walk off towards the Camaro, Stiles chucks Lydia the keys to the Jeep and the two couples make their way to their respective homes. 

———

“Hey Lydsss,” Cora teased. “Yeah Babe-“ Lydia was cut off by a shower of kisses from Cora. “Oh my God Cora you could’ve waited until we made it to the car first, “ Lydia said through her giggles. “Well I could’ve but ... your irresistible, especially, “ Cora begins to close the space between her and Lydia towards the Jeep door, towering over her, hands on both sides of her head, “ with all of this sweat glistening on you.” Cora finished.

Lydia felt her knees quake. She would’ve fallen if Cora hadn’t caught her. “We’re definitely finishing wherever this is going once we get home but first let’s grab a bite. My heat has certainly worked up an appetite especially after my cheerleading practice.” Lydia stated. Right at that moment Cora’s stomach made a loud growling sound, signaling that she agrees with the idea as well. 

“What shall we get Cor?” , Lydia says as they begin to drive away. “How about we get some Fre Shava Cado?” Cora says with a goofy grin on her face. “You did not just say that Cor.” , Lydia says in chuckling disbelief. “You’ve known me for 2 years now I’d think you would’ve been used to my vine references by now.” , Cora stated. Lydia turns away and she sees a familiar sign of which she can quote a vine from. A mischievous smile forms on her face. “Oh look Cor, Road Work Ahead. Yeah I sure hope it does. “ Cora laughed until she wheezed. Lydia may not be a comedienne but she sure knows how to make her girlfriend uproar with laughter. 

“Can I get 2 double cheese burgers, fries, nuggets and a lemonade! “ Lydia yells at the mic in the drive through, her heat making her impatient by the second. “Manners Lyds,” Cora says. “Please.” “That’s my girl.”


End file.
